


Защитник короля

by A_len_ka



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Post-The Final Problem
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9368636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_len_ka/pseuds/A_len_ka
Summary: После серии "Последнее дело".





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The King's Champion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9348227) by [Tammany](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tammany/pseuds/Tammany). 



Защитник короля*

 

Какой бардак. Хренов, невероятный бардак… Да просто полное дерьмо.

Грег отвечал за то, чтобы отправить сумасшедшую сучку назад в Шерринфорд: подобрать людей, принять необходимые меры для того, чтобы иметь с ней дело. Ему нужно было быстро изобрести новый протокол действий, который явно походил на смесь практического тюремного менеджмента с комиксами о безумных лунатиках. Ну вот как вы будете иметь дело с женщиной, одна лишь речь которой могла совратить святых? Благодарение богу за Леди Смолвуд и за сэра Эдвина, а также за Антею… Сам бы он точно со всем этим не справился, все-таки в поле он умел работать гораздо лучше, чем руководить из-за стола. Так всегда было. Так всегда будет.

Все это время он не отрывал телефона от уха, пытаясь выяснить, где Майкрофт, но удалось ему это далеко не сразу. Шерринфорд представлял собой полный хаос после небольших забав Эвр: трупы повсюду, охрана, которой нельзя доверять, включенные в экстренном режиме коды безопасности.

Он сам себе не желал признаться, что боится за Майкрофта. С того момента, как Шерлок коротко пересказал ему все произошедшее, он думал только о том, что последний раунд игры Эвр был рассчитан только на двоих, а Майкрофту полагалось умереть на предпоследнем этапе. Когда Шерлок нарушил правила игры, у нее не было никаких причин для того, чтобы оставлять Майкрофта в живых.

Грег не хотел думать о том, что Майкрофт может быть мертв.

Он совершенно не желал об этом думать! Было так много всего, чем он хотел бы поделиться с Майкрофтом… так много всего, о чем они даже не начинали разговора.

***

 

Ему казалось, что от вертолетной площадки в Глазго до Масгрейва он добирался целую вечность. Он окинул взглядом происходящее в поместье и принялся отдавать приказы: части офицеров вывести и взять под охрану Эвр, освобождая Шерлока от необходимости контролировать и сдерживать ее, второй части офицеров – найти колодец, где Джон цеплялся за веревку, спущенную сверху: ноги все еще закованы, но подбородок все же над поверхностью воды благодаря этой спасительной нити. Затем переговорить с командой, которая займется транспортировкой, с леди Смолвуд, с её командой в Лондоне, скорректировать и оценить необходимые меры безопасности.

В середине доклада кто-то подключил его к конференц-звонку из Шерринфорда. Майкрофта нашли, и тот вышел на связь. Коротко переговорив с леди Смолвуд и сэром Эдвином, Майкрофт затем запнулся и спросил: «Кто отвечает за ее сопровождение и перевозку в надежное место?»

\- Ваш любимый агент, - усмехнулась Антея из глубины комнаты.

Слышать голос Майкрофта было похоже на дозу столь любимых Шерлоком кокаино-морфиновых спидболов.** На секунду Грега качнуло, и он вцепился в верхушку ближайшего надгробия.

\- Майк? Это ты?

Голос у Майкрофта был подавленный и сбивающийся, но Грег ни с кем бы его все равно не перепутал.

\- Боюсь, что да, хотя хотел бы я, чтобы это оказался кто-то другой.

\- Ты в порядке?

\- Я… - голос Майкрофта дрогнул, затем неуверенно произнес: «Не знаю. Я не ранен». Сама фраза подразумевала, что Майкрофт не мог сопоставить обычные ранения с опустошением эмоциональным, и не имел представления, что делать в случае, когда это опустошение в сотни раз превосходило по силе любую кровоточащую рану.  
Разумеется, он не имел об этом представления, подумал Грег… бедный, дорогой, вечно печальный ослик Иа - Майкрофт Холмс.

Грег даже не знал, как его называть. Они не были партнерами, ни в том контексте, который обычно использовался полицейскими…. ни в том, который использовали любовники. Не были они и друзьями в общепринятом смысле. Да Майкрофт, скорей всего, и представления не имел о существовании таких слов, как «приятель», «товарищ», «кореш», «дружище»… Должности их были таковыми, что оставляли открытым вопрос, кто над кем был начальником. В официальном смысле, пожалуй, что Майкрофт… А вот в поле это точно был Грег, без сомнений и колебаний.

В общем, они были тем, чем были.

Сейчас явно было неподходящее время, чтобы пытаться более подробно расспросить Майкрофта.

\- Ладно, хорошо, - сказал он, пытаясь звучать уверенно и профессионально. – Слушай, я сейчас в Масгрейве, и мы работаем над тем, чтобы ее охрана больше не подкачала. На каждую смену максимум десять минут, все время под наблюдением. У всех подключена прослушка, транспорт уже подогнали, а потом её будет ждать вертолет. Мы приготовили наушники с трансляцией белого шума – могут оказаться нелишними, если она решит что-то предпринять. Не то, чтобы она сейчас хоть что-то говорила, но…

\- Нет, - голос Майкрофта стал гораздо уверенней, когда они заговорили о практических вопросах. – Не время позволять себе быть оптимистами. Исходи только из того, что она будет нами манипулировать, действуй только по протоколу самого худшего сценария. – Он поколебался, затем добавил: - Спасибо тебе. Ты, как всегда, великолепно справляешься с тем, чтобы подчищать за нами. Я … это ценю. Прости, что я оставил такой хаос.

\- Ты не можешь быть повсюду и за всем уследить.

Майкрофт ничего на это не ответил. Он лишь произнес с напряжением, которое мог вызывать у него лишь его брат: «Сообщи Шерлоку. Скажи ему, что я в порядке. Он, скорей всего, беспокоится».

Грег хмыкнул. Исходя из его опыта, Шерлок никогда не беспокоился о Майкрофте, скорей даже наоборот. Но он не собирался сейчас поднимать этот вопрос: время для подобного спора было явно неподходящее.

\- Разумеется, - ответил он. – Я ему сообщу.

Он обернулся, отдал последние распоряжения команде, и направился к припаркованному транспорту. По пути он заметил Шерлока и Джона. Вместе… ну разумеется. Опасность, через которую они прошли вместе, гонка на выживание – все это усилило сигнал «лучшие друзья», который они ясно и четко сейчас излучали. Единое целое, общность, в которой нет места больше ни для кого… Только Мэри Ватсон как-то удалось втиснуться, и Грег сомневался, что подобное удастся кому-то еще до того момента, пока Рози Ватсон не повзрослеет достаточно, чтобы попытаться. И даже тогда от юной девушки потребуются невероятные усилия, чтобы проложить себе дорогу в эту часто безмолвную, молчаливую дружбу.

Грег остановился возле них и коротко передал Шерлоку новости о Майкрофте.

\- Она заперла его в своей камере, - сказал он, думая о Майкрофте, о том, как тот сидел в одиночестве, не зная ничего о судьбе брата, слишком надолго оставленный наедине со своими мыслями. Скорей всего, он уже тысячу раз казнил себя, обвинив во всех бедах, рисуя в своем воображении самые страшные варианты смертей Шерлока, и лишь воображение Эвр Холмс могло бы превзойти их по своей изобретательности.

Джон фыркнул и произнес в своей обычной пренебрежительной манере, которую всегда использовал, говоря о Майкрофте: - Как аукнется, так и откликнется.

Этот тон завел Грега с пол-оборота. Он знал, что Джону, да и Шерлоку, удобно было во всем винить Майкрофта. Он не мог смириться с тем, что оба они не желали и на мгновение выйти за рамки собственной точки зрения и хотя бы раз спросить себя, а каково было пережить подобную катастрофу на позиции Майкрофта.

Ему не стоило сейчас спорить, да и вообще не стоило… и ему надо было еще многое сделать. Он сосредоточился на грузовике для перевозки и двинулся в его сторону, бросив: «Дайте мне минуту, парни». Он разберется с ними позже, когда с Джона не будет рекой течь вода, а в крови кипеть адреналин, когда весь мозг Шерлока не будет сфокусирован на благополучии лучшего друга. Когда сам он перестанет испытывать жгучее желание врезать им.

Но тут заговорил Шерлок: - Эмм… Майкрофт. Удостоверьтесь, что о нем позаботятся? Он не так силен, как думал.

Это было чудом… не иначе, какой-то ангел снизошел на землю. 

\- Да, я о нем позабочусь. – Он продолжал двигаться к грузовику, ощущая, как расцветает в нем изумление… и уже планируя, что следует сделать для Майкрофта.

\- Спасибо, Грег.

Мда.. Чудо… Преображение господне.

Хороший человек.

Человек, который наконец-то позволил себе быть неравнодушным.

Он сказал об этом полицейскому у грузовика, и думал об этом весь полет на вертолете до Шерринфорда, перемежая эти мысли приступами беспокойства за Майкрофта.

***

 

\- Вернешься назад со мной? – спросил он ранним утром, когда безопасность Шерринфорда была обеспечена, новый персонал расставлен по местам, и все координировали свои действия с леди Смолвуд. Когда он в который уже раз просмотрел новые протоколы безопасности и вышвырнул из охран Эвр одного слишком умного начальника смены, который посчитал, что это все какая-то разновидность шутки, прихоть свихнувшегося начальства по отношению к «бедной девчушке». То, как тот закатывал глаза, выслушивая инструкции, и как слишком одобрительно посматривал на изображение Эвр в ее камере, чуть не привели к тому, что Грег вообще не вышвырнул его со службы. Но он всего лишь ограничился грандиозной выволочкой и рекомендацией о выговоре и переводе, о чем была немедленно уведомлена леди С.

Только после этого у него появилось время разыскать Майкрофта, который сидел в кабинете покойного начальника тюрьмы, опустив голову в ладони, и чей костюм был безнадежно испорчен.

Тот поднял голову: - Вернуться назад?

\- В Лондон. В вертолете есть свободное место.

Майкрофт моргнул и нахмурился: - Я…

\- Тебе придется вернуться, ты же понимаешь. – Он словно убеждал ребенка, с которым произошло нечто ужасное, постыдное и очень личное, что тому необходимо отправляться в школу и предстать перед теми, кто был свидетелями произошедшего.

Майкрофт моргнул и опустил голову: - Да… полагаю. Я еще над этим не задумывался.

\- Можешь остаться, если хочешь. Поговори с Эвр, проведи оценку.

\- Не думаю, что моим суждениям в настоящий момент стоит доверять.

Звучало это так, словно он больше никогда не доверится собственным суждениям. С некоторыми такое случается… некоторые события оказываются слишком травматичными.

Если подобное произойдет и с Майкрофтом, они перейдут эту дорогу вместе, но сейчас Майкрофту необходимо было отправиться домой… что бы ни служило для него домом.

\- Я тебя подвезу, когда доберемся до Лондона. В квартиру на Пэлл Мэлл, или в поместье?

\- На Пэлл Мэлл. Не знаю, буду ли хоть когда-нибудь в состоянии снова находиться в поместье. Когда мы уезжаем?

\- Прямо сейчас, пока еще кто-нибудь не пришел и не подкинул мне еще работы. Я на ногах уже… - Он прищурился. – Честно говоря, я уже не знаю, как долго… Не могу вспомнить, когда точно ты мне позвонил.

\- Я позвонил тебе сразу после того, как Шерлок и Джон вломились в поместье. Ты спал с тех пор?

\- Нет.

Тонкие губы Майкрофта изогнулись: - Аналогично.

\- Ну так пошли. У меня есть пара фляжек с чаем и кое-какая закуска.  
Перекусишь в вертолете и сможешь поспать по дороге домой.

***

 

Это была странная поездка. Гул вертолета делал разговор практически невозможным. Они пили чай из металлических чашек и передавали друг другу пакет крекеров. Через некоторое время Майкрофт хоть и не уснул, но впал в некое подобие ступора, когда последствия долгого дня и урагана эмоций накатили на него с оглушительной силой. Когда они приземлились, Лестрейд помог ему сойти с вертолетной площадки на крыше здания Ми6 – Вавилона-на Темзе, и поймал такси до парковки Скотланд-Ярда, где стояла машина Грега. Наконец Майкрофт был доставлен домой.

По дороге до квартиры Майкрофт спал, спал по-настоящему. Да, уж лучше в квартиру, чем в поместье, подумал Грег. Как там Майкрофт его называл? Холмскрофт?

Увидев Масгрейв, Грег лучше стал понимать, отчего Майкрофту так необходимо было поместье. «Мой дом»… Что-то, что переносило его в сладкие годы детства, во времена, пока все не превратилось в ад.

Семь лет он был единственным ребенком.

Восемь лет до того, как родилась маленькая ведьма.

Сколько там… двенадцать? до того момента, как Эвр начала переходить границы? И еще три или четыре года жизни в компании развивающейся психопатки, пытающейся найти свое место, и определиться, что ей с этим делать. И затем мир сошел с оси, ребенок погиб, а дом поглотило пламя. А что потом? Сестра, которую забрали от семьи. И кто? Грег помнил из бумаг: Майкрофтов дядя Руди, сотрудник Ми6 задолго то того, как в эту службу попал Майкрофт, позаботился обо всем, устроил отъезд гениального ребенка-убийцы в надежное место содержания, а потом и переезд семьи в новый дом.

А что потом? Быть хранителем тайны о своей «мертвой» младшей сестре, тайны, которой нельзя было поделиться с мамулей и отцом. Какой урод сваливает подобную тайну на детские плечи? Сколько было Майкрофту, когда он узнал правду? 

Совсем ребенок.

Ребенок, который хранил тайну, который охранял своего младшего братика, проверял, наблюдал, постоянно следил, все время боясь, что и он тоже может оказаться безумцем.

Один, всегда один, и некому довериться, кроме дяди Руди.

Майкрофт пошевелился и тяжело привалился к дверце машины. До Пэлл Мэлл они доехали быстро, но вот найти парковку Грегу удалось далеко не сразу. Он провел Майкрофта в подъезд, затем мимо охраны они поднялись к квартире.

\- Благодарю, - устало выговорил Майкрофт, когда они вошли в темную прихожую. Пахло жилищем одинокого холостяка, подумал Грег – нет, не старыми носками или старыми бутылками с пивом, но одиночеством и слишком большим числом фильмов, просмотренных в компании самого себя.

\- Заеду позже на неделе. Думаю, завтра меня пригрузят по полной, но послезавтра вечером я заеду и проверю, как ты тут.

\- В этом нет необходимости.

\- И что? – Он упрямо посмотрел на Майкрофта, затем ухмыльнулся. – Попытайся меня остановить. В тот момент, как это окажется тебе под силу, я буду знать, что ты больше во мне не нуждаешься.

Майкрофт покачал головой, но в его взгляде было больше улыбки, чем неодобрения.

\- Вы зря тратите свое время, старший детектив-инспектор Лестрейд.

\- Со своим временем я могу поступать, как мне вздумается, мистер Холмс.

Через день он явился с бутылкой виски, они выпили по бокалу. Майкрофт практически все время молчал, только спросил, нравятся ли Грегу старые фильмы. Грег пожал плечами, признался, что практически их не видел, и был усажен на диван смотреть «Это случилось однажды ночью».

Они не слова не говорили об Эвр, да и обо всем, что произошло. Они ничего не говорили об этом и два следующих вечера…

Следующий день был выходным Грега. Предполагалось, что Майкрофт проведет его у мамули с отцом, объясняя все произошедшее и затем оставшись на ночь.  
Но неожиданно Грегу позвонил Шерлок. Не прислал сообщение – позвонил!

\- Грег, приезжай за Майком.

\- Что??

\- Приезжай в дом моих родителей и забери Майка. – Голос у него был напряженный. – Забери его отсюда немедленно.

\- Да я даже не знаю, где они живут. – Это было ложью, они с Майкрофтом давно работали вместе, вместе присматривали за Шерлоком, и он узнал много вещей, которые ему, в общем-то, знать не полагалось. Но не стоило выдавать все секреты…

Шерлок прислал GPS координаты и самый короткий маршрут к небольшому деревенскому коттеджу, а затем повторил: - Скорей же! Поторопись!

\- Да еду я, еду! – пробурчал Грег, уже заводя машину. – Какого черта у вас там произошло? Почему ты сам не можешь его забрать?

\- Потому что мне приходится пояснять им, отчего я – не более взрослый из нас двоих.

\- Какого хрена?

\- Не надо. Это мамуля… и отец. И родительские разочарования. И неспособность смотреть и видеть. Просто приезжай забери его. Ему не стоит сегодня оставаться на ночь в их компании.

\- Ладно, ладно, я еду. Понял. Буду так скоро, как только смогу. Скажи ему, чтоб он был готов к побегу.

\- Скажу.

Он обнаружил Майкрофта сидящим на чемодане на обочине дороги в половине мили от родительского коттеджа.

\- Майк? – Грег резко затормозил и вылез из машины. 

Майкрофт поднял голову, и на короткое мгновение выражение его лица сменилось с усталого на сердитое: - Майкрофт! Не Майк, а Майкрофт! – Затем он резко опустил голову. – Прости, рефлекс. Мамуля набросилась на меня. Да и отец тоже. – Он выглядел абсолютно потерянным.

\- На тебя?

\- Да. Ну.. Это же все - моя вина, мой выбор. Мое решение врать им, решение запереть ее и держать в тюрьме. Мое решение, что им не следует знать об этом и жить с этим знанием.

Грег подошел и протянул Майкрофту руку: - К черту это все. Сколько тебе было, Майк? … Майкрофт. Прости.

\- Да нет, все нормально. – Майкрофт позволил Грегу поднять себя в стоячее положение. - Честно говоря, у тебя это звучит совсем не так раздражающе, как у мамули.

\- Ну тогда ладно. Хорошо. Так сколько тебе было?

Майкрофт бросил на него кислый взгляд: - Двенадцать.

\- Я так и прикинул. И вот ты, в одиночку, отправляешь сестру в лечебницу Аркем, где у всех пар из ушей начинает идти, когда они понимают, что она такое… и ты изобретаешь вымышленную историю о ее смерти, и о том, что тела нет, и делаешь так, чтобы документы это подтверждали. В двенадцать. Самостоятельно. Я знаю, что ты был исключительным ребенком, но полагаю, что это все же превосходило твои возможности в двенадцатилетнем возрасте.

\- Ну… Дядя Руди…

\- Ну разумеется. Садись в машину. Тебе необходимо отвлечься. Я везу тебя домой, и там ты ставишь мне еще один фильм.

Дорога была неблизкой, и все же они почти не разговаривали. Они купили еды – настоящей еды, в «Теско» на подъезде к городу, и Грег заварил чай и заставил Майкрофта сесть и выпить его, в то время как сам готовил гигантский ужин: салат, лингвини в сливочном соусе с горгонзолой («Самый простой способ произвести впечатление на свидании, который может освоить каждый»), свежий хлеб, фрукты и сыр на десерт. Он заставил Майкрофта поесть, когда тот принялся гонять макароны по тарелке, словно этим можно было скрыть то, что еда с тарелки не исчезает. Он налил обоим порто и принудительно отконвоировал Майкрофта в гостиную, где нашел копию старого фильма Алека Гиннесса «Капитан Парадайз», которую и вставил в ДВД плеер. Затем он устроился на диване и уже начал улыбаться при виде того, как вооруженный отряд вел Гиннесса к месту казни.

\- Прекрати, – Голос Майкрофта дрожал.

\- Что?

\- Прекрати! – Тот выхватил у Лестрейда пульт и остановил фильм. – Прости… Я не могу… Что угодно другое… Что хочешь.

\- Ладно… предложения есть?

Майкрофт сжался на краю дивана: - Я… нет. Что хочешь… Только без ружей.

Грег читал подробный отчет о произошедшем. Он посмотрел на своего друга, каждая клетка которого, казалось, излучала несчастье. Лицо, словно отражение столетия дождливых дней.

\- Ты поступил правильно.

Майкрофт уставился на дальнюю стену: - Я не смог этого сделать. Это было логично… это было необходимо. Но я не смог.

\- И Джон не смог.

\- Джон и не претендует на то, чтобы быть рациональным.

\- Вовсе нет! Он вечно претендует на то, что рационален. Просто никогда таковым не бывает. Ключевой момент в том, что ни один из вас не смог. Ни ты, ни Шерлок, ни Джон.

\- Но их не стошнило.

\- Да они в морг ходят, как в свой частный клуб, и место преступления без трупа для них не представляет интереса.

\- Я испугался… я боялся убить. Быть убитым.

\- Мои поздравления! Полагаю, именно это означает «в своем уме». Именно поэтому ты – здесь, а твоя сестра в Шерринфорде, а брат – в безумном домишке на Бейкер–стрит. 

Внезапно Майкрофт словно взорвался, охваченный болью, гневом и горем: - Нет! Единственное, на что я был годен, это принимать решения, без чувств, без сомнений. Поступать так, как следует. Я не слишком хорош в общении с людьми, я – ужасный сын, я … - он замолчал, затем внутренне подобрался и произнес с отстраненной убежденностью: Именно эта роль была предназначена мне – роль жертвенного агнца, последнего подношения, того, кто спасет жизни других. И я провалился, я всех подвел, я провалился… - Его голос начал набирать октавы, в нем смешивались испуг, потеря и безнадежность.

Грег был хорош в своем деле. Он умел вести за собой подчиненных – свою команду в Скотланд-ярде, полицейских на местах преступлений, умел конвоировать безумных женщин-Холмс или иметь дело с тюремными камерами. Иногда приходится быть жестким, иногда - мягким. А иногда следует просто наорать… О, в оре он был хорош!

\- МИСТЕР ХОЛМС! Возьми себя в руки! – Это было максимально близко к голосу старшины на плацу, недостаточно для того, чтобы звук вышел за пределы комнаты, оборудованной прекрасной звукоизоляцией, и достаточно для того, чтобы находящегося поблизости Майкрофта практически отбросило к подлокотнику дивана.

Тот застыл, затем судорожно вдохнул. Снова вдохнул… и затем начались слезы.  
Слезы молчаливые. Он не издавал ни звука. Его трясло, все тело словно скручивало в конвульсиях. Он выл, но молча, с открытым ртом, из которого не вырывалось ни звука.

\- О…. – и это тоже было молча. – О-о-о.

«Вот так-то лучше», - подумал Грег с удовлетворением врача, фиксирующего, что лихорадка пошла на спад. – «Да. Именно это ему и необходимо.»

Он подумал о том, сколько ночей до этого Майкрофт плакал молча, боясь издать хоть звук, боясь, что его обнаружит и начнет расспрашивать вечно недовольная мать, начнет стыдить его и выуживать ответы, которые он боялся произнести, поскольку проклятый дядя Руди сделал его хранителем семейной тайны слишком большой тяжести.

Грег сжал руку Майкрофта и потянул на себя, потянул так же, как тянул на обочине дороги.

Тот рухнул на него, словно Грег был магнитом, центром притяжения. Он позволил Грегу обнять себя и продолжал плакать, прижавшись лицом к его груди.

Он все также не издавал ни звука.

Пока еще было рано беспокоиться о будущем, подумал Грег, и прижал его к себе сильней. А когда буря улеглась, он налил им обоим еще порто, нашел другой диск с фильмом и провел ночь на диване, в полусне, привалившись к Майкрофту. А утром что-то между ними изменилось, и с этого момента ни Майкрофт, ни Грег больше никогда не были одиноки.

**Author's Note:**

> * "Защитник короля" - наследственная должность при дворе британских монархов. В функции ее обладателя входило сражаться насмерть вместо короля против любых соперников, которые на коронации оспаривали право нового короля на царствование.
> 
> ** Спидбол — смесь кокаина с героином или морфином, вводимая внутривенно либо ингаляцией паров. Является чрезвычайно опасной для жизни формой распространения кокаина. Вызывает сильный прилив удовольствия и эйфорию, суммирует эффекты двух веществ, но без ощущения тревоги и оцепенения.


End file.
